1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to buildings and, more specifically, enlarged domed buildings having reinforcing ribs formed on the inside thereof.
2. The Relevant Technology
The use of freestanding dome shaped buildings is becoming increasingly popular. In contrast to conventional rectangular buildings, dome shaped buildings can be formed relatively quickly and have a large interior space which is free from obstructions such as columns or other supports. Conventional dome structures are formed by inflating a flexible liner. One or more reinforced layers of shotcrete are formed on the interior surface of the liner. Once the shotcrete is cured, the dome is self-supporting.
One of the historical shortcomings in the formation of dome structures is the inability to continue to construct larger sized domes using conventional methods. That is, prior to setting of the shotcrete, the dome structure are largely supported by an applied internal air pressure. As the dome increases in size, however, the thickness of the shotcrete layer must also increase to provide the required, structural strength. As the amount of shotcrete increases, however, the weight on the dome also increases until the weight of the shotcrete is greater than the applied air pressure to support it. This can result in catastrophic failure of the dome structure during assembly.
Attempts to further increase the supporting air pressure within the dome have simply resulted in failure of the liner, such as by rupture. Attempts have also been made to increase the structural strength of such domes by forming solid concrete ribs on the interior surface of the dome. Such solid concrete ribs, however, are difficult to form and add significant additional weight to the dome.